


Highschool Drama, Dresses and Mates

by Chloe198403



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Bullying, Derek Flirts, Derek Hale Calls Stiles Stilinski Pet Names, F/M, Feelings, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Derek, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Protective Derek, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles dresses like a girl, Things Will Work Out In The End, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe198403/pseuds/Chloe198403
Summary: Having a mate is meant to be the best thing in the world. It should be easy and fun, normally it's a turning point in someones life; then again I've never been normal. Nothing has ever come easy and right now I really wish my mum was here to help me. I wish Jackson wasnt being such an idiot but what I want most, is for the universe to stop hating me and just make things easy agian...





	1. The First Day Back..Normal?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, sorry if it's not great. I really tried so hopefully you guys like it. Please comment and leave a kudos if you like it. I would really appreciate it. Thanks xxxx
> 
> Stiles Dress;  
> https://www.google.co.uk/search?safe=active&biw=1708&bih=815&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=+dresses&oq=+dresses&gs_l=psy-ab.3..0i67k1l3j0.4448.5086.0.5406.5.3.0.0.0.0.119.292.1j2.3.0....0...1.1.64.psy-ab..3.2.233.zInJtCnjVQM&safe=active#imgrc=4S8kBs9u1HjfPM:&spf=1501970351418
> 
> Shoes;  
> https://www.google.co.uk/search?q=black+heels&safe=active&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjLwub9isHVAhVLIcAKHehEDl0Q_AUICygC&biw=1708&bih=815&safe=active#imgrc=C8tYwVm6QDRLhM:&spf=1501970406305
> 
> Flower Crown;  
> https://www.google.co.uk/search?safe=active&biw=1708&bih=815&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=flower+crown&oq=flower+crown&gs_l=psy-ab.3..0i67k1j0j0i67k1j0.22510.24371.0.25429.12.10.0.0.0.0.376.2284.0j7j1j2.10.0....0...1.1.64.psy-ab..2.10.2279.fSUJxsFXJAA&safe=active#imgdii=GqRtoIA73rgohM:&imgrc=j4qPC5j1tvIvhM:&spf=1501970741943

_**'I'll be round in 5 be ready!'** _ **That's my bestie Lydia but I call her Lyds. She or Scott usually gives me a ride to school because I can't drive but I can't afford a car anyway so it doesn't really make that much of a difference whether I have a licence to not. Anyway, because it's the first day back to school since summer break Lyds is taking me, 'it's tradition the girls always stick together on the first day back Stiles' is the line she's been using on me when I try and tell her I can walk or ask Scott for a ride. Also I'm a guy!!! Yes, I like to wear girls clothes not only because they're comfortable but they also hug my body better then boys clothes do. Mainly because I'm an Omega which means body is probably the size of a small girl. So yeah, I guess I don't mind being called a girl by Lyds because I'd rather be with them then any of the hot-headed Alphas that think they're better than everyone else. Or the betas for that matter, some of them are just plain mean or just follow alphas round like lost puppies. Don't get me wrong not all Alphas are like that I mean there's Scott, god knows how he became an Alpha, and he's a little... goofy. Yeah he's goofy, just Scott but still the best Alpha I know. Then there's Derek Hale, who apart from appearing in many of my more private dreams, is definitely not someone you want to get on the wrong side of. Yeah, he can be bad-ass when he wants but he mainly stays in control of his wolf side, in fact I've never seen him lose control. But Derek is a completely different story all together...**

 

**"Stiles why are you not ready?" I jump at the sound of Lydia's voice. I was daydreaming that much that I didn't even realise she was in my room. "Come on we have to get you ready!" Even though she was running around like a headless chicken trying to find clothes and shoes for me I know she likes dressing me up. You can see the light in her eyes when I finally turn around and she can see her 'master piece' as she calls me.**

 

**"Lyds it's fine, I've already got an outfit planned out, look, give me two minutes and I'll be done" I say as I'm walking into the bathroom with a pile of clothes in my arms.**

 

***20 minutes later***

 

**"Wow, Stiles you look amazing and I'm glad to see you finally wearing that dress. It looks great on you by the way, really brings out your curves and gives you a tiny waist to die for. And those heels omg, I love them, they give you so much height you’re nearly as tall as me now!"**

 

**"You don't think the flower crown is too much do you, I mean I like it but I don't want to look stupid and-".**

 

**"No, Stiles you look perfect honey, the flower crown doesn't make you look silly or stupid it brings out the colour of your eyes and sits beautifully on your soft hair now come on let's go we're going to be late!" She adjusts my crown and then we're out the door and in Lyds car on the way to school. The ride is mostly us talking about our classes and what teams we're going to try out for; Lyds for the cheerleaders but I can't try for any, being an Omega I would get hurt to easily and not many people like me because I'm an Omega and could try hurting me directly because of it. Like one Jackson Whittemore. He's the biggest jerk I've ever met, he's been bulling me since I was 6 when he found out he was a Beta and I was an Omega and what all the different things meant. It was torture but since I became friends with Lyds it's gone down, only when she's around though. Apart from that nothing's changed, but maybe this year will be different. It could be a good year.**

 

**Of course this year isn't any different to any other year all I had to do was walk through the school doors and I can already hear people whispering about me, but instead of shying away and changing my clothes like many people would have done, I walk with my head held high, my heels clicking on the tile floor, my dress flowing over my hips and I love it. I love that the things they say don't affect me anymore, I can just ignore them and pretend that there not saying anything at all.**

**Well, that is until I hear a particularly loud person say**

**"His dad must be so disappointed to have a son like him, not only an Omega but dressing like a freak too. God I feel sorry for that man, so respected and to have** _**that** _ **as a son" my steps fault for a second but I keep going trying not to dwell on what they were saying. Sure I have these thoughts a lot but I've also talked to my dad a lot too. He says he's fine with the way I dress and how I act as long as I'm comfortable with how it is and what goes on in my life. He's never said he's disappointed in me or wants me to change but I can't help think that I'm not the son he wanted, that he wanted an athletic son who he can go to games with and have a beer with while talking about girls. Not a son who goes shopping with the girls, who can't play any sports and is gay so only wants to talk about boys while me and the girls do our nails. Yes it's a stereotype but I like having them painted.**

 

**"Ignore them Stiles, they have no idea what they're saying. They don't know you or your dad. Just own it babe, you’re doing great." I hear Lyds whispering to me, and in that moment I've never been more thankful for the girl.**

**"Thanks Lyds, I will" I whisper back as we continue down the hall in fits of giggles. I get to my locker with 5 minutes to the bell and Lyds says she needs to go put her name down for the cheer squad, which I have no doubt she will get in too and rule, so after putting my chemistry book in my bag I head for my first class. When I get there no bodies there, which is what I expected since there's still 3 minutes until people really need to be here. I go in and take my seat near the back of the class and take out my book but when I sit back up I see the one and only Jackson Whittemore at the front of the class looking at something behind me. Suddenly, I feel my flower crown being ripped off my head and see the delicate crown being thrown across the class.**

**"Jackson give it back!" I try to shout but it comes out more like a plea and I curse myself mentally for not sounding more powerful**

**"Or what? What are you going to do,** _**Omega** _ **" he says the word like its poison but I don't care all I can think about is the piece of art he's so carelessly throwing around the room**

**"Jackson, please stop" he tosses back to his friend for the 3rd time and misses but he's too fast and gets it before I can even move from my spot, which is now in the middle of the classroom. The bell rings but I ignore it in favour of trying to catch the crown as it yet again flies across the room. I can see people out of the corner of my eye cheering Jackson on and laughing at my poor attempts to catch the flower crown.**

**"Jackson-" just as I'm about to beg him to stop I hear a roar. Jackson freezes and people in the crowd that had now gathered move out of the way to make room for the wolf that just let out the terrifying roar. Not seconds later Derek Hale comes bursting in to the room and he looks mad. No he looks furious but not at me at... Jackson. Jackson is one of Derek's Beta and not only does the Alpha look like he's ready to kill Jackson in front of everyone, he looks like he's holding wolf back, like it pains him to not rip Jackson in two right now.**

**"Hi Derek-" Jackson says in a small voice only to be cut off by Derek all but growling**

**"Don't call me that"**

**"Sorry, Alpha. We weren't doing anything, it was all just a joke, just got a little out of hand but no one’s hurt,** _**right Stiles** _ **" it was more of a command than a question but before I could argue that yes, my flower crown was, Derek was in front of me placing it back on my head like the delicate thing it was. It was strange to see the Alpha go from serial killer to gentle in such a short time.**

**"Are you ok?" I could hear the concern in his voice I wanted to look away because it all seemed so real, his eyes so honest but he was cupping my face in his hands so I had to look up at him and in the smallest voice could only whisper out "perfect". He held my face a little longer then nodded turned to Jackson and said "I'll deal with you later,** _**Beta** _ **" in the same disgusted tone Jackson had said Omega. But to top it all off Jackson let out a little whimper and submitted to his Alpha. Derek just smirked and took the seat next to mine.**

 

**I could feel Derek's eyes on me all the way through the lesson and it was getting annoying. I mean, I kind of love the attention I'm getting from the Alpha but this was just stupid, every time I turned my head I could practically feel him breathing down my neck. So half way through the lesson I gave up trying to ignore it and asked**

**"Do you want something for helping me or are you just staring at me for no reason?" Letting some of the annoyance slip into my voice. To my surprise he didn't growl or shout at me for talking to him like I was and I couldn't help notice how his ears turned slightly red like he was embarrassed, it was actually really cute. Which he must have been able to smell because he was now smirking at me with a mischievous glint in his eye. However, before I could even begin to feel a little embarrassed about it he said "I want you to be my princess". I could only stare at him open mouthed not knowing how to respond. I wanted to ask a million questions, I** _**had** _ **a million questions to ask but in the shock all I could say was**

**"I'm a guy" at that Derek only smirked more, dropped his voice an octave, flashed his red eyes, leaned in and whispered**

**"But you'd be my princess wouldn't you, you'd be my Omega, right baby" all I could do was stare into his eyes not knowing how to answer. I wanted to say yes, god I would love to be his Omega; but there was no way he meant it. He could have anybody why would he ever pick me??? It doesn't make sense. I don't know how long I was staring at him but suddenly, there was a bang. I jumped making a very manly squeak (yes it was manly I don't care what others say) and there stood in front of me was a very unimpressed looking Mr Harris. He's always has it out for me so when he all but bellows 'detention!' I'm not really that surprised. The bell finally goes and I still have no answers to any of my questions for Derek, and the day goes on like normal but when I see the Alpha walking down the hall on his way to gym I know now's my chance to ask what all that was about "Derek" I shout but he just keeps walking "Derek!" Is shout louder and this time he does turn around.**

**"What is it princess?" He smiles at me and I might have swooned a little.**

**"I...I, um..." he laughs a little at my lack of words and that really doesn't help but he must sense that I'm embarrassed because he reaches for my hand, stroking his thumb over my knuckles "why did you say all that before?" I asked him after a minute. All he does is smile at me and to confuse me even more says "come over to my house later and I'll explain it all" and then he's gone.**

 

**As soon as I walk into the changing room I'm met with Lydia saying "are you alright babes, I heard what happened. I'll kill Jackson if he ever does anything like to you again, ok. So just tell me and Lyds will be on the case. As long as you know how to hide a body that is" we both burst into giggles and get changed ready to join the guys on the court.**

 

**Even though I get ready for gym with the girls I have to do it with the guys and I hate it. They all pass the ball to each other which is ok but often means I'm just stood in on the court looking stupid** **and being ignored or they try and hit me and hurt me. Everybody knows Omegas are weaker than any other gender and the fact that I wasn't born with muscle doesn't really help me.**

 

**I run, I run as fast as I can without looking back but Jacksons already launched the ball at me and I get ready to be hit but nothing, nothing happens. I open my eyes, when did I ever shut them? and in front of me is a solid back. A back which belongs to Derek, Derek's back, Derek who is holding the basketball and glaring at Jackson. Really if looks could kill Jackson would have been dead several minutes ago.**

 

**"Thanks" I whisper to him knowing he'll hear me, just as he catapults the ball at Jackson hitting him in the face. I struggle to contain my laughter and Derek just turns and gives me a lob sided smile. After that no one tries to hit me and they actually pass me ball so I can try and play, even if I am bad at the game.**

 

**The game soon comes to an end, me having less bruises than usual, I walk down the corridor with the guys but separate at the end to join the girls in their changing room. As soon as I see Lydia I tell her what happened**

**"Oh my god, Jackson did that to you, honey come here let me see your face" she demands suddenly grabbing my face to inspect it.**

**"No, Lyds, he tried but Derek caught the ball before it could get to me" I tell her** _**again.** _ **She gives me a knowing look and all I can do is look down trying hide the blush creeping up my cheeks.**

 

**The bell goes not a minute later and with my dress swinging, heels clicking, flower crown proudly on my head I head for the main doors ready to go home. Only too hear a sarcastic voice snarl out at me from behind "where do you think you’re going". Harris, of course it's Harris. Just as I'm ready to walk to freedom and he's here dragging me back. Perfect. "Well, were do you think you’re going, if I remember correctly, which I do, you have a detention with me” I walk passed him and his smug smile in to the class room and take my usual seat. This is going to be a long day...**

 

**"Can I please go now, it's been 30 minutes" he ignores me, not even looking up at me I feel like asking again because the minutes are ticking by and I don't want to be sat here any longer. Just as I open my mouth to ask again he says in his usual monotone voice "your free to go now" well, I think that's what he said because I was out of that room before he could think of anything else to get me to do or even finish the sentence.**

 

**I burst out of the doors thankful that I can finally go home to the peace and quiet. I begin walking across the car park when I hear an all too familiar voice at the side of me say "did you forget about me?" I turn noticing Derek leaning against his black Camaro, leather jacket slung over one shoulder,**

**"As if I could ever forget about you" it wasn't meant to sound as genuine as it did, and I knew he couldn't hear a lie, but that's because there wasn't one, not really.**

 

**He opened the door for me and took my bag off me with ease. Both our bags were in the back when I realise that my phones ringing and my phone was in my bag. I turn to get it an in the process my dress rides up my thigh but in that moment I didn't care, all I wanted to know was who was calling me. I can practically feel Derek's eyes burning me with the intensity of his stare. I look around my bag trying to get my phone but I can't find it, finally I see the screen, Isaac was calling me. I pull the phone out and go to answer it when it slips out of my grasp onto the floor. Before I can even think about what I'm doing I lunge forward trying to reach it but it's too far away. I try again but this time I'm held back by a hand on my thigh. I turn seeing Derek looking straight up my dress his eyes transfixed by the tight red lace hidden underneath. I turn and sit back in my seat, fixing my dress as I go.**

 

**I can't look him in the eye. So I just look at my hands which are currently in my lap. "Here, your um, your phone" Derek says to me in a gruff voice, and god he sounds so wrecked. All I can do is stare at him in silence. Luckily Isaac seems to have great timing and calls me again, always there when I need him.**

 

**"Hi, Stiles, have you seen the new Lacrosse team yet!?" Isaac all but squeal at me. You see we have a tradition like Lyds and I sticking together on the first day of school, me and Isaac like to...think about and talk about the new hot sports teams. Normally I wouldn't mind at all. I mean it's a normal thing to do, for us anyway. Only now I'm in a car with Derek Hale, who happens to be looking at me again, and he's also the captain of the Lacrosse team and Basketball. So yeah, no escaping this car crash of a conversation.**

 

**"Yeah, I think Scott was trying out for Lacrosse, do you know if he made the team?"**

 

**"Oh my god, yeah he told me he was trying it for the team. I think he got on. Well if the way Allison was kissing him was anything to go by, he definitely got on."**

 

**"Oh god** **I'm glad I wasn't around too see that" I say in between giggles**

 

**"I know you’re so lucky, it was like they were trying to eat each other." I burst into laughter, tears streaming down my checks as Isaac starts making kissing noises "I'm being serious right now, I think I'm traumatised. They will forever be in my nightmares now. Seriously, who let Scott become an alpha?"**

 

**"I know right, I really don't know how that happened"**

 

**"I mean I can understand Derek but this is Scott."**

 

**"Oh, come on, you can't compare Scott to Derek. That's like comparing a cat to a lion, or even better a puppy to a wolf. It doesn't work."**

 

**"Well, Scott is a bit of a puppy"**

 

**"Takes one to know one Isaac" I reply cheekily, I hear him make a noise of disgust on the other end of the line "really, Isaac you can't fight it, honestly if I could I would adopt you just so I could call you my little puppy. In all fairness you do fit the stereotype-"**

 

**"Oh yeah, what's the stereotype then?"**

 

**"It doesn't matter what it is, the point is, you fit it. Almost as perfectly as Scott, but you haven't mastered the puppy dog eyes yet and until you can do them nothing will beat Scott."**

 

**"Well, you know what stereotype you fit, pack mum. You literally just admitted you wanted pups and don't even try and deny about the Alpha, I know you like him. You like him a lot. You should really just ask him already."**

 

**"Sure, sure what am I supposed to say even if I do go up to him? It's not like I can just walk up and go Hey Der- err, you know what, I doesn't matter I need to go. I'll text you later, maybe???"**

 

**"Sure you will, oh and Stiles I checked out that website the other day. Thanks by the way it's great, I don't know how or where you found it but I'm not questioning your amazingness. See ya soon. Yeah"**

 

**"Bye, puppy"**

 

**"Bye, mum"** **and with that the conversation was over, there was minimal slip ups and nothing too awkward was said. I turn to put my phone back in my bag and notice Derek looking at me again but no sooner was he looking back at the road.**

 

**"Why am I coming to your house, what's going on?" I realise I never asked what he was going to do with me or why I needed to go there in the first place. He sighs and mutters "it would be better to do this in private. In case you don't like it" we sit in silence for the rest of the ride. I watch the roads and buildings turn into trees and landscape as we get further into the preserve and closer to the Hale house. Once we round the corner I see the cars,** **not just a few family cars but a lot of cars, like cars all over the drive. I hear Derek muttering "I said not to make a big deal yet" under his breath, sounding a little frustrated; he finds us a place to park and then I notice my dad’s car. I'm so caught up in trying to figure out what's going on I don't notice us getting closer to the door or the whispers coming from inside.**

 

**"I'm so sorry for what's about to happen" is all Derek says before opening the door to his massive house. The next minute I'm being attacked by little pups only about 5 or 6. I burst into laughter as the try and jump to reach to neck so they can scent me. They stop jumping at me when a threatening growl echoes around the room. I turn seeing Derek glaring at all the pups, red eyes flashing. I hear a few whimpers and one of the younger pups only 4 has tears in their eyes. Picking them up I hear a few gasps come from the family in the other room. Forgetting all about wolf etiquette I put the young pups head into my neck and try to soothe them, calming them and all the other pups at the same time. After a few minutes the whimpers stop and the pup in my arms is happily asleep, drooling a little on my shoulder at the same time. I chuckle at the cute display and pass the pup back to his mother, who was starting at me mouth open in shock. Immediately I know what I've done wrong. I begin to apologise for my disregard for the rules, like never picking up someone else's pup without their permission, but I'm ignored by the pups mother and she simply thanks me for final getting him to sleep.**

 

**"Stiles, so sorry for the bombardment of pups, I told them to behave, but clearly they can't even do that." I turn seeing Talia Hale, Alpha of the Hale pack and one of the most respected Alphas in the country. I lower my head out of respect but she simply says "there's no need for that, come on we have much to discuss".**

 

**We walk into what must be the dining room. It's a large room with a large table in the centre, it must seat about 20 people, most of the seats were occupied by people who I can only assume are the Hale family. Talia sits at the top of the table with Derek to her right, I sit next to Derek opposite my dad. For a moment no one speaks and I can't handle the silence any longer**

 

**"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but what the hell’s going on here?" I ask hoping someone will answer my question. Derek turns to me, my dad looks away and everybody else looks like they’re going to explode if they don't say something. I'm so confused...**

 

**"Stiles, you know how some Wolfs have mates. I mean all wolfs have them but not all are lucky enough to find them, well I found mine. My wolf chose you. I was going to wait until we were older but what Jackson did today, I knew it was going to be harder this year. I've known for 6 months already and so has my family, as well as your dad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want you to reject me. But I've heard what you've said to Isaac about another Alpha and I can't let him have you. You’re my mate and I'll do anything to prove to you that I'm worth it. I know it's a lot to take in but I thought we could get started on courting now. I can get us some tickets to go see that new movie you've wanted to see for a while. Pirates of the Caribbean." I sit in silence, I could practically hear everyone breathing "Stiles, baby, please say something" he goes to grab my hand and suddenly I'm out of the trace.**

 

**I flinch, drawing my hand away from him and look at my dad, missing the hurt flash across his face. "How long did you know?" I whisper to my dad. For the first time he looks at me, and says "a week after they found out they told me" as if it's no big deal. "Sweetie, I tried to tell you." He looks away then, he looks at all the other wolfs as if looking for an excuse to tell me.**

**"Go on then, why didn't you tell me?" I say, like I'm daring him to lie to me or try and get out of telling me.**

 

**"I-I-I..." he stumbles over his words trying to think of something, anything to tell me.**

 

**"Nothing, you can't think of a single thing to say to me. Not even a single lie" I don't know what hurts more the fact that he's not trying to think of anything to say or that he lied to me for as long as he did. I'm just about ready to give up with him when he weakly says "I wasn't sure how to, and I didn't want to lose my boy yet, I don't want you to be with Derek. Not yet, I just-"**

 

**"Don't you think that's my decision to make? Don't you think that I should get a say in what happens with me and my mate. Or do you not trust me enough to handle it. Go on lie if you want it wouldn't be the first time would it?" My voice rises towards the end until I'm nearly yelling. I calm down and gain control enough to turn to Derek, who's got a saddened expression on his face and as calmly as I can ask "how many people know, as in have known before me?"**

 

**"I'm sorry, Stiles I-"**

 

**"I don't want your apologies. You haven't done anything wrong...yet" he thickly swallows and scratches the back of his neck before saying "well, my family have known, so that's about... 40 people. And my pack knows, so that's Isaac, Jackson, Lydia, Erica, Boyd and Liam. Also Scott and Allison know. Your dad knows and some neighbouring packs know that I have an omega mate but they don't know your name." He says the last part with his voice full of hope.**

 

**"Everybody knew. My friends knew. My family, my dad, my brother, my sister. The people I trust with everything and who I thought trusted me back. Guess I was wrong. So, very, very wrong. Did no body think to tell me? Or did you all think it would be best for me to walk around oblivious. Did you think it would be better me not knowing I had a mate than actually trying to get to know him more?" I look around the room, no body's looking me in the eye, like they're all ashamed of themselves. I turn bad to Derek, knowing later I'll regret anything I say but right now, all I feel is hurt but the hurt just keeps making me madder. "I'm going to go now, thanks for telling me Derek." I make my through the crowd of people and to the front door. The silence is deafening and everyone is just staring at me. I stand there with my hand on the handle for a moment debating whether I should say anything else. Eventually I simply say "by the way Derek, I'll be at the game on Friday. In case that means anything to you" then I'm out the door and walking down the drive way. Many cars drive past me, including my dads. He tried to ask me if I wanted a ride but I ignored him and started walking further into the forest.**

 

**It was dark by the time I got home and dad was out patrolling. Normally at a time like this I would call Scott so we can have an awesome movie marathon or gaming** **night but I didn't feel like seeing him tonight, Lydia, she was the only other person I could talk too. But I didn't want to see her either. She lied to me as well, or she didn't lie to me but she didn't tell me. Then again nobody told me. It's not her fault but I just want to know why she wouldn't tell me or even give me a clue as to Derek being my mate. I probably won't have believed her even if she did, but I'm not mad at her or hurt because she's still my best friend, she's still my sister. Nothing could break us. After 10 minutes of arguing with myself I don't call her. It's later anyway and I have school tomorrow so I decided to go to bed and sleep it off. We'll just have to see what happens tomorrow.**

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Only Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has had enough with his lifelong best-friend ignoring him. Sorry it's a short one x

**It's only a Tuesday and I already feel like I want the week to end. I don't want to go to school today. I don't want to see Scott's face, the way he'll smile at me innocently not really knowing what he's done wrong. I don't even want to see any of Derek's pack for that matter. But most of all I don't want to see Derek. I don't want to know what happened when I left or what people must be saying about me now, all I want is a quiet day at a school.**

**Lydia insists on taking me to school and helping me pick my outfit out so we do just that. It's nice because I can forget about yesterday and all the drama and can focus on normal things. Things I should be like my clothes and nails or even my hair, not my mate. Not the fact that my mate lied to me for months and my friends were keeping a secret from me too and they did it so easily. Honestly, I don’t expect sympathy or for everyone to suddenly be in debt to me; however, that doesn’t mean I’m not mad at them. I have every right to be angry and hurt. It won’t last, I know it won’t, but I’m going to embrace it while I can. You know, make my anger my power and all that.**

**I go for a more casual look today, still nice but not a detailed dress or anything like that. The car ride there isn't all that interesting we just talk about every day stuff. There's been a question in my mind since this morning but I never got chance to ask it. So just before we get out the car, I take the opportunity to ask her "Lyds, why didn't you tell me Derek was my mate? Like, why didn't you even give me a clue?" The confusion is clear in my voice and just a little of the hurt slipping in with it.**

 

**"Look Stiles, I can't disobey my alpha and he explicitly said, don't tell Stiles at all, don't even give him clues, I'm going to tell him when I'm ready. I told him to just tell you straight away and that you should be the first to know but he didn't listen to me. I'm sorry, but at least you got your alpha, right? That's good right? And Stiles you’re going to be okay you know. I’ll always be here, you know that, anytime, even if you only want to bitch about my alpha. I’ll be here for you.” It hits me then that Lydia’s the only one who’s asked me if I’m ok, she’s the only one who is trying to reassure me. Like she’s the only one who cares. Not even Scott bothered to text me this morning making sure I’m ok, or to ask me if I wanted a ride.**

 

**"Yeah, yeah I suppose, I gotta go Lyds" I quickly get out the car and through the doors. I head straight for my locker a few of the students giving me knowing looks on the way there, but I just ignore them in favour of trying to get to my locker. When I finally manage to weave my way through the crowd I see my locker crowded with people, not just any people but the pack, Derek's pack and at the centre of it all was Derek. Holding what looked like a small bunch of flowers. He looks over and sees me staring, he waves at me and so does the pack. All but Scott who's too busy staring at Allison again. I walk to Scott. I’m still not comfortable with all the pack and haven finally got the courage to talk to him about knowing Derek was my mate, I try to get his attention, only to get ignored, I try again. "Scott could I talk to you for a minute please?"**

 

**"Can't it wait until later Stiles, I'm busy" he replies without even looking at me**

 

**"Scott, please, it's really important. It will only take a moment" I beg and this time he does look at me, but instead of being met with the goofy, smiley face he normally wears, I'm met with the red eyes of an alpha.**

 

**"I said I can't, don't you get a hint, go annoy someone else for a change." I just stare at him not able to move from the utter shock I'm experiencing. But that only makes it worse because then Scott shouts in his alpha voice (a voice omegas can't ignore) "GO!" I turn to leave but just before I do, I look at him and his stupidly happy face when he looks at Allison and I've had enough, suddenly my fist is colliding with his face and he's on the floor, blood trickling from his nose. He doesn't say anything only holds his face as I walk off.**

 

**I can feel tears stinging my eyes. Trails of them tumbling down my cheeks, and all for what? For me to punch Scott as payback, revenge. I don't want that, I didn't mean to punch him, but he's been pushing me too far and being rude to me like that for too long. It's been building up for a while, I just needed him to trigger it. And now I've done something about it and I feel awful, like I'm the worst friend in the world. If you can even call us friends now...**

**I walk down the hall and everybody’s staring at me, but for once it’s not because of my clothes. Omegas are meant to be submissive and look up to alphas like they’re the only things keeping us alive. People try and brain wash us into thinking that alphas really are all we need, honestly I’m surprised that they even let us go to school.**

 

**I know I’m going to get in trouble for this but really what was I meant to do. Apparently my mate won’t do anything about it so I had to do something. I’m not weak, I don’t need an alpha to protect me but it would have been nice for him to be there for me at least once. At least for my mate to save me from Jackson, his own pack once! And Scott, my own pack. Just once I would like somebody to help me, for him to have my back. God I hate alphas sometimes…**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter; the next ones may be like this but it's only because I wanted to separate different things/events. Hope you still like xx


	3. New Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia may be his mother but she doesn't always have to be on his side. Could this be good for me...????

I’ve been sat outside the councillor’s office for hours. Being the only omega in Beacon Hills they don’t really know what to do with me because of what just happened. Normally, with any other student, they would call their parents and be suspended but apparently they can’t do that with me.

I walk into the small room and am immediately met with the sympathetic eyes of Talia Hale. The actual councillor leaves and shuts the door behind her. Leaving me to deal whatever Talia has to say to me. 

“Take a seat” is all she says before taking her own. Surprising me by using a much softer tone than what I was expecting I stand there looking at her for several minutes before taking my seat. Nobody says anything for a while and just as the silence gets unbearable Talia speaks.

“I know what you did to Scott, and honestly I don’t blame you.” My head shoots up at that but she puts her hand up so I don’t interrupt as she continues speaking. “I’ve seen the way he treats you and I’m sorry about that. Derek has wanted to punch him for a while now and he keeps getting very closer to hurting Scott. However, when too alphas fight it’s not like when other wolfs fight. It could start a war between packs; it can make things a lot more complicated. Plus, with you being his mate we needed them to like us so they would have no objections to you leaving and joining us. Honestly, Derek’s proud of you for doing that, he deserved it but you need to know that for all the times Derek couldn’t stand up for you wasn’t because he didn’t want to or because he couldn’t do it himself; it was simply because he didn’t want to make things more complicated for you. I’m not trying to guilt trip you into forgiving him. You take all the time you need and make it a horrible thing for him but he’s sorry about everything. He didn’t know it would affect you like this. To an alpha to find their mate is incredible, especially at your age, but you not just mates your true mates. That’s why he told everybody, that’s why he knows when you need help and when you’re feeling down. Stiles I’m not going to pretend I know how it feels to be in your position but I can tell you this if you ever need to talk or something seems wrong you can always come to me. Not as Derek’s mum but as another alpha that can hopefully help you.” We sit in comfortable silence for a while. Me thinking about what Talia just said and what to make of it. 

“I just… I don’t understand how can me and Derek be mates, never mind that; but true mates! It doesn’t make any sense. He could have anyone and everyone but he says he wants me. His wolf chose me and I’m terrified. I mean I’m mates with the strongest alpha I know and I can’t even cook that well. How did I not notice before? We’re supposed to know when we first meet our mates that’s who they are but how could I not have known it was Derek?” 

“Honestly, I think it may be because you’re an omega. I mean that in no offence. Actually, to have an omega in you pack is an honour and to have your mate be an omega is an even greater honour. Don’t worry he doesn’t just like you for being an omega but he may become very… protective of you now. So please for the sake of Derek and the packs, please don’t get into any trouble because trust me when I say, he will be there to catch you when you fall. I’m not trying to shift the blame I think Derek was a complete idiot for not telling you but your father did want to tell you himself and thought it better to wait. That’s where Derek got his idea to wait from. He wanted to respect your father decision to wait and tell you himself; unfortunately, he didn’t do it in time and that’s why we are in this predicament.” Talia gets up and walks towards the door opening it and going to step out but just before she doe, she turns and says. “But if you ever need help getting back at Derek for not telling you or need anything at all just ask one of us, me or Laura, we’ll help you with anything you need. Trust me he deserves everything he’ll get for not telling you. Also you should come over tonight I’m baking some apple pie and could use an extra pair of hands if you’re willing to help?”

“I would love to, thank you” She smiles at me and then leaves. I take that as my que to go back to class, not noticing the pair of eyes watching me as I walk away from the office to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. Hopefully, will be able to write longer ones in future but is this chapter size ok because I do find it harder to write longer chapters???

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this part please comment, letting me know what you think and show it some love if you did like it. xxx If there are any mistakes please tell me so I don't make them again and if you have any ideas or things you think would be good for the story please say so I can use them for future refference and make the story the best it can be,
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read it xxxxx


End file.
